


Things Forbidden

by Tabata



Series: Leoverse [242]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabata/pseuds/Tabata
Summary: “I can't do this.”
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Leoverse [242]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/30541





	Things Forbidden

**Author's Note:**

> written for: COW-T #10  
> prompt: The Lovers

“I can't do this.”

Leo's lips follow the curve of Cody's shoulder and the plain of his chest, they come to rest on his navel. Leo kisses it, slowly and tenderly. Cody feels his tongue playing inside of it and he moans softly as his mind summons others images, other nights when Leo has been even more daring.

“I need to stop.”

And yet he doesn't. Cody should help him, but he's powerless against his brother's desire because it mirrors his own. Together they are overwhelming, and they are unstoppable. They are ruin.

Cody doesn't speak. He knows the words he should say – words are all he knows, from those he picks to write on his skin every day to those he says to his suitors – and he chooses not to say them. He can't agree with this, but he won't deny himself either. If sins are in the actions, he will take none.

“This is wrong.”

But it does feel good. Their world is about to change – Cody's marriage will break their heart, Leo's mind and them apart – and they need something to keep the pieces together. If that is each other tonight, so be it.

This could be a cure, but it never lasts long enough for them to be healed. Leo's feelings are rivers in flood and no part of him is a dam that contains them. His love is passion. His anger, fury. His sadness, a pit of despair he keeps falling in.

“I can't!”

Leo tears himself away from him. Cody can almost feel the snap of Leo's body breaking away from his own. He watches him backing away, shaking his head, denying himself, their love, refusing it as strongly and painfully and desperately as he wants it. As he wants them. “Please, stay,” Cody murmurs.

But his brother is gone.

Maybe it's for the best, but it hurts like hell.


End file.
